MizzLotte98
This page is about the creator of Bratz Next Top Model, for the founder of this wiki, see User:MizzLotte98 Charlotte Woodcock '''(born January 26, 1998), better known on the web as '''MizzLotte98, Queen Assbutt and blxck_ct, is the creator of Bratz Next Top Model. She is a student at the University of Leicester. Life outside of the internet MizzLotte98 was born in Wolverhampton, UK and grew up playing with dolls with her younger sibling and friend from school. Her passion for Bratz did not leave her as she entered her teen years. As a teenager, MizzLotte98 enjoyed making videos for YouTube as well as going to concerts and getting to know the things she liked. She left school with ten GCSEs and four A-Levels, and is currently studying Archaeology at the University of Leicester. YouTube The beginning Originally, MizzLotte98 created her YouTube account for commenting purposes only. At sometime in late 2009-early 2010, she came up with the idea of creating a Bratz Next Top Model but nobody auditioned. In Spring 2010, she came up with the idea of "Into the Twilight". Into the Twilight Into the Twilight was originally a Sims 2 series based upon the novels Twilight and Midnight Sun by author Stephenie Meyer. The first two episodes contained only the voices of MizzLotte98 and her friend, but episodes 3 and 4 contained voices from voice actors such as AaronArsonik and omoisim. The series was canceled in Fall 2011, when MizzLotte98 switched from using The Sims 2 to The Sims 3. In December 2011, all the episodes were deleted from MizzLotte98's channel in order to remove copyright claims so that she could upload videos over 15 minutes. Bratz Next Top Model In June 2011, MizzLotte98 decided to start Bratz Next Top Model up again, not expecting to receive any auditions. The first cycle turned out to be a success, and so led onto a second cycle. The second cycle was designed to be "bigger, and better than ever" and so included a co-judge and mentor for the cycle. She originally planned for there to be about 8 Cycles stating: "If there are about 2-3 cycles per year, I think I'll reach Cycle 8 by the time I am 16. Once I reach that age, I think I'll lose an interest in Bratz and want to focus on my life more. However, I am doing my GCSE courses starting September 2012, so Cycle 4 could also possibly be the last Cycle. I don't know, it depends on how I feel about all of this in 4 months time." MizzLotte98 had to create a second YouTube channel on May 6, 2012 in order to upload the first episode of Cycle 3. Departure and Queen Assbutt In December 2012, MizzLotte98 decided she wanted to quit making Bratz videos on YouTube. She deleted all of her videos as well as her channels. She created a new channel, which has undergone various name changes over the years, which served as a vlogging-style channel. It is currently called Queen Assbutt. MizzLotte98 made various different types of videos over six years, including make up tutorials, vlogs, and BookTube videos. This channel was abandoned in early 2017. Her newest channel, The Black Cat, was created because she wanted a "fresh start." It features a similar type of videos to Queen Assbutt. Comeback 2017 In 2017, MizzLotte98 decided she wanted to make Bratz videos once more. She created a brand new channel using her original internet username, MizzLotte98 Haylee Jones In Cycle 3.5, MizzLotte98 was represented by a doll named Haylee Jones. Haylee Jones is a teen supermodel and style icon. Haylee hosted and was the main judge for the cycle's first and only episode. Haylee Jones is a LIV Hayden doll. .]] See Also *Bratz Next Top Model *Jasmine Badeau *User:MizzLotte98 Category:Judges Category:Mentors